Un loco relato
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Una loca historia dedicada a mi amiga Nana (espero regrese pronto) que Dios me la Bendiga. Contenido adulto. Albertfic pareja protagonica: Albert y Candy. Minific.


Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Fue en una fiesta de disfraces que conocí aquel hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules claros, de mirada penetrante; yo vestía como la reina egipcia Cleopatra (un traje muy provocativo), me puse unas sandalias altas descubiertas y que casualidad él se vistió como el gran César. No nos presentaron pero en vez en cuando nos mirábamos; era una forma de decir "Hey conóceme, soy la chica de tus sueños". Tomé mi copa de vino de manera insinuante, saboreando el borde muy sutilmente con la punta de mi lengua él no dejó de mirar detalladamente mi insinuación, caminé muy seductoramente hasta él que estaba parado cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, agarré un canapé y me lo llevé lentamente a la boca degustándolo muy ligeramente al fin se atrevió a hablarme.

-¿Los canapés están deliciosos?

-Sí, prueba-. Le dí el delicioso bocadillo y él al tomarlo me agarró la mano y con su lengua lamió una pequeña migaja que había quedado en mi dedo-. Dios su lengua era espectacular apuesto que haría grandes cosas con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Por hoy soy Cleopatra.

-Interesante una Cleopatra rubia de ojos verdes excelente combinación, creía que las egipcias tenían los cabellos lassio.

-No ya ves que lo tenemos ondulados-. Annie me hizo señas.-Disculpa ya regreso.

-No te pierdas deseo bailar contigo la siguiente pieza musical.

\- Acepto encantada la invitación.

Me acerqué a Annie que estaba toda histérica.

-Candy, Candy con ¿Quién conversabas?

-Con un amigo.

-No te olvides que debes casarte con Neal Legan son ordenes de la tía abuela no nos dejes mal; de lo contrario puede afectar mi compromiso con Archie.

-Tranquila si sucede… algo será cosa de una noche.

-Más vale, te quería decir que Archie me ha llamado así que me voy con él, ¿Te llevamos a casa?

-No, ya encontré quien me lleve.

\- De acuerdo pero recuerda que mañana en la tarde harás público tu compromiso con Neal, estará presente el tío abuelo William a quien nadie conoce.

-¡Ash que aburrido!

-Su unión ayudará a la manutención de varios niños del hogar de Pony. Recuérdalo ahora sí me voy.

Me despedí de mi amiga y caminé nuevamente hasta mi galán; que sería lamentablemente mío por una noche.

-¿Me tardé?

-Soy un hombre paciente.

-Lo creo por algo eres el emperador de Roma-. Ambos reímos por el comentario.

-Bailemos-. Dijo él.

Como todo un domador de fieras me tomó por la cintura pegandome cada vez más y más a su pelvis, ambos bajo la luces de múltiple colores recorríamos nuestras pieles guiados por la fabulosa canción de Rihanna – ROCKSTAR.

-Eres muy buena con tus caderas.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.

-Te puedo mostrar que soy bueno… en todo.- Me dijo al oído. Pude sentir su lengua muy cerca de mi lóbulo-. Dios me tiene prendida desde que lo ví. No aguanté y le dije.

-Vamos a un lugar… más privado para que me enseñes tus habilidades-. No esperó la segunda invitación y me llevó afuera, una limusina se acercó.

-Súbete-. Le obedecí y al entrar me miró fijamente a los ojos. Aproximó sus labios a los míos, me besó con fervor succionando cada vez más y más mi lengua la introdujo técnicamente en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo vibró ante la entrega, extrajo su lengua para empezar a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, succionó mis pezones, mi ombligo se detuvo en mi zona púbica para bajar muy lentamente mi panti arruchada, separó mis labios vaginales para acceder con facilidad a mi clítoris con la punta de su lengua que movía como un vibrador ¡Dios este hombre es genial! No lo aguanté más y gemí como loca, ¡Oh por Dios alguien tocó el vidrio! Espero no sea la policía. Mi César me hizo una seña con su dedo índice para que me quedara quieta. Medio nos acomodamos las vestiduras y el bajo el vidrió.

-George ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?

-Le estuve marcando al celular pero como no me contestó tuve que buscarlo por todas partes. Se requiere de su presencia.

-De acuerdo, diles que esperen iré a penas termine un asunto importante.

-Comprendo no tardes más de treinta minutos por favor.

El hombre se asomó y me vio semi desnuda sabía a la perfección lo que hacíamos.

-Disculpa la interrupción ¿En que estábamos?- Le sonreí y nuevamente le abrí mis piernas para que continuara su labor. Obtuve mi segundo orgasmo. Él se alzó el atuendo y se bajó el bóxer color negro para liberar su miembro. Me sorprendí de lo enorme que era, supongo que es normal en los hombres altos y delgados como él. Nunca había tenido algo tan enorme entre mis piernas mi novio lo tiene de tamaño normal pero, este es todo un semental. Debido al ancho de su virilidad le costó introducirse en mí, pero al fin lo logró y a medida que se movía me lubricaba más; aumentando la excitación en ambos.

-Dale más. Más, maaaaaaaas sigue así duro dale no te detengaaaaaaaaaas.

-¿Segura? No te quiero lastimar.

-Se… segurisimaaaaaaaaaa-. Él muy sumiso hizo caso. Se hundió en mi hasta lo último Dios literalmente me atravesó el cuello uterino con su pene.

-¿Así? ¿Así? ¿Te... sientes bieeeen?

-Sí amor no te detengas. Deja de preguntar y sigue dándome más fuerte.

De ese modo llegué a mi tercer orgasmo en una noche, luego él sacó su pene y esparció por todo mi cuerpo desnudo su semen blanco con olor a ciruela. Por suerte en su limusina tenía toallas y agua mineral con el que nos aseamos. Una vez arreglados volvimos a la fiesta. El me dio su tarjeta de presentación en el momento no la leí sino que la metí en mi bolso. Bostecé algo avergonzada.

-Es normal que te de sueño, ¿te puedo hospedar en uno de mis hoteles?

-¿Eres multimillonario?

-Algo parecido.

-No te preocupes mejor nos vemos otro día, mañana tengo una fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Quién se compromete…?

-William te necesitamos…

-Nos vemos otro día ¿Va? ja, ja, ja luego te llamo-. Nos dimos un beso de despedida ¡Y, que beso me dio! Si seguíamos así de seguro nos metíamos otra vez a la limusina.

Al día siguiente recordé la mágica noche que viví con cara de ángel pero cuerpo de demonio jajaja. Bien ahora debo elegir el atuendo idóneo para el compromiso. Mmm que sea algo sencillo tampoco es que este feliz de casarme con ese odioso con el que he sido obligada a contraer nupcias por ordenes del afamado tío abuelo William; casualmente se llama igual que mi galán de una noche lástima que no lo volveré a ver. Alguien toca la bocina ha de ser Annie y Archie. Me asomé a la ventana y en efecto son ellos dos. Piensa que voy a huir. Bueno ganas no me falta.

-¡Candy sal de una vez, es tarde!

-¡Ya bajo!

Llegamos a la fiesta y Neal molesto me reclamó.- ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Quieres dejarme en ridículo? El tío abuelo es un hombre ocupado hoy por primera vez hará su aparición en frente de todos.

-Neal ya deja de quejarte yo no me quiero casar contigo. Solo lo hago por el agradecimiento que le tengo a la familia Andrew.

-Cuando te cases conmigo dejaras de ser tan altanera, ven entremos a la sala-. Neal sonreía hipócritamente a los invitados.

Me sorprendí al ver el mismo señor que se asomó por la ventana de la limusina. Dios por favor que cara de ángel no esté aquí que vergüenza sería verlo a los ojos pensé que sería solo cuestión de una noche y ya; pero el karma te persigue. La tía abuela ha tintineado su copa de champaña hará el anunció.

-Hoy es un día especial por dos motivos-. Se aclaró la garganta-. El tío abuelo William ha llegado del Reino Unido para bendecir los esponsales de mis sobrinos Candy White Andrew y Neal Legan. Por favor démosle la bienvenida.

Noooooooooo mis ojos se desorbitaron no puede ser perdí el aliento.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Responde!

No puede ser me acosté con mi tío putativo. Me levanté e hice como si no lo conocía.

-Tío abuelo al fin lo conozco… ¡Que alegría!

Sonrió de medio lado-. Hola mi hermosísima sobrina. Es un placer conocer a tan bella mujer.

-¿Verdad que es linda?

-Sí y estoy seguro que será una genial esposa en todos los sentidos.

-Gracias tío ahora sí danos tu bendición.

-Por supuesto solo déjame antes cruzar unas palabras con tu prometida.

-Está bien-. Neal se retiró.

-Qué casualidad de la vida ¿No crees?

-Lo de anoche…

-Tranquila los hombres no tenemos memoria… quien diría que la mujer que me cogí en la limusina resultaría ser mi sobrina putativa.

-¡Si quiere le puede contar a todos al fin y al cabo no me quiero casar con su sobrino!

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?

-Sí yo no lo amo. Simplemente cumplo órdenes por conveniencia.

-¿Conveniencia?

-Sí usted lo ordenó es un requisito para seguir auspiciando el hogar de Pony. De lo contrario varios niños dejaran de percibir el beneficio.

-Escucha yo nunca obligaría a nadie a casarse y menos en contra de su voluntad. Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Huyamos juntos. Demostraste ser muy buena en la cama, te quiero de amante. Sí aceptas no tendrás que casarte con el imbécil de Neal.

-Pero…y, ¿la tía abuela?

\- Espérame en el jardín mientras hablo con los invitados y aclaro la situación. Diré que la boda se canceló.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-.

Alegre le hice caso. En aquel momento me pareció descabellado su ofrecimiento pero que más da ya me había acostado con él. No obstante, al convivir varios meses nos dimos cuenta de que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro; así que la próxima vez que me subí a su Jet privado fue para llegar a una isla paradisiaca donde nos casamos.

La tía abuela casi se infarto al enterarse pero al ver a nuestro hermoso hijo se le llenó el corazón de alegría.

El que se sintió burlado fue Neal pero quien le mando a mentir; decir que era una orden del tío abuelo William y para colmo había manipulado a la tía Elroy.

Albert es un excelente esposo y padre. Todos los días me dice: Candy debes ser más paciente con los niños ¡Qué lindo!

 **Fin.**

Un relato corto.


End file.
